1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detachably mounting or clamping electrical assembly devices or instruments on a mounting frame such as a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when an electrical device or assembly unit is to be mounted on a mounting frame such as a panel, it is common that securing pieces or fittings provided on the electrical unit are forcefully bent at the rear side of the mounting panel and pressed against the rear surface thereof. Alternatively, a flange having mounting bolts anchored therein is provided for the electrical assembly unit to be mounted, whereby the latter is directly secured onto the panel by means of the bolts.
The hitherto known mounting methods as described above have often encountered difficulties particularly when the mounted electrical unit is to be detached from the mounting panel. This is especially so in the case where the unit has terminal pins to be received in a plug-in socket disposed at the mounting panel, because the terminals are usually fitted tightly in the receptacles of the socket, which provides a significant resistance to the detachment or removal of the unit. Such problem becomes more serious, when the manually gripped flange of the unit is relatively thin. With a view to eliminating the above difficulty, it is known to provide a special lever for the electrical assembly unit to facilitate the detachment thereof from the mounting panel. Or a suitable tool such as a screw driver is inserted between the flange of the mounted unit and the front surface of the panel to separate the electrical assembly unit from the latter. However, the provision of such special lever positioned usually in front of the mounting panel is undesirable from the spatial and the esthetic view points. On the other hand, the use of the separating tool such as the screw driver would possibly impair the electrical unit or the panel.